


Lucky Strike v2

by eskititgay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And they have to listen to Leon's rants about how pretty "this dude" is, Awkward Dates, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Leon falls down the stairs because... I said so, M/M, Mondo Leon and Chihiro are all bros, Okay okay I'll actually tag now, They're... tired, WIngman Oowada Mondo, Who'd even search for this ship? Like... ever?, Wingman Fujisaki Chihiro, Yeah okay I'm actually too lazy to keep tagging this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskititgay/pseuds/eskititgay
Summary: Mr. Baseball star finds himself falling heads over heels for a certain luckster.Spoiler alert: It's not Makoto!Dedicated to my pal (you know who you are)
Relationships: (Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo is the background relationship), Komaeda Nagito/Kuwata Leon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lucky Strike v2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon exposes he has a crush. Mondo and Chihiro can't believe it.

Leon Kuwata was a total ladies’ man. All he had to do to get even  _ one _ chick around him was, well… exist. In the looks department, he was a 100/10. The personality? 4/10 but eh, ladies love a hot douchebag. Not saying he was a douchebag though! He was an awesome, handsome rockstar who apparently had the biggest ego in the world.

However, he was in a sort of “dilemma.” Poor Leon Kuwata liked someone. Like,  _ like _ like. He’d be totally fine if they were some cute, innocent little girl, but they weren’t.

He liked… a guy.

Which wasn’t all that bad. He had (somewhat) come to terms with it after Fujisaki had assured him that it’s alright to like both guys and girls.

The part that was oh-so terrible.

The part that was absolutely horrible.

The part that was the rotten cherry on top,

Was that the person he was currently pining for was none other than Nagito Komaeda.

Leon wasn’t sure how he managed to like Komaeda in that sense. He used to dislike the lucky student because he was so goddamn weird. A weird student who was an absolute bastard; an  _ unpredictable _ bastard. Totally not Leon’s type yet here he was.

He wishes they had actual classes together. Staring at his white-haired crush as they crossed paths in the hallway, hanging out with each other outside of school, following the other home- that wasn’t enough. He found that maybe he enjoyed their interactions a little too much. Was it too bad to want to hold hands with your acquaintance/pal/less than a friend?

He sighed as he unlocked the door to his dorm, pushing it open. He’d never been a fan of alone time but he craved it more than ever now. Too bad fate had other plans for him.

“Oh hey, man!” His roommate, Mondo Oowada greeted him with a short wave. “What’s up? You’re nearly the same color as your hair.”

Chihiro was sitting on the couch beside Mondo and giggled. “Gee Leon-kun, what were you doing after class?”

“Nothing you’re thinking of!” Leon was quick to respond, shutting the door behind him a bit too hard as he stepped inside the dorm. “I was just thinking, I guess.”

“You guess?” Chihiro echoed after him. The programmer’ face fell and he soon grew concerned for his friend. “I-Is there anything wrong?”

Leon shrugged. “Embarrassing crush, thas’ all.”

Mondo raised a brow. Of course he’d be skeptical. “Embarrassin’ crush? ...don’t tell me it’s Maizono again.”

Leon quickly shook his head. Not again. “No no no  _ no _ ! She- We’re just friends now! Besides, she’s dating Ikusaba last time I checked,” He walked towards the couch and plopped right beside Chihiro. “I like a dude.”

“...yes?” The two urged.

“He’s older than us, only by a year though. He’s in class 77-B, actually. Got the prettiest hazel eyes I’ve ever seen. I followed him home once so I know where to go if I ever ask him out- which I won’t because I already know how it’s gonna go down! He’s got his eyes locked and fucking loaded on Hinata! I don’t even see why, y’know. Maybe it’s the chest size! The dude’s got some real pecs, sure, and I totally get that! But-”

Oh god, he was going on a tangent. Chihiro and Mondo both glanced at each other as they thought about who it was. Mystery man was in class 77-B, has hazel eyes, and ogles Hinata on a daily basis… oh. Oh no.

It was as if a revelation had been discovered when they both blurted. “You like Nagito Komaeda?!”

Leon stopped his rant almost immediately. How’d they find out? Was it his ranting about the chest sizes? Look, chest sizes clearly didn’t matter, and he’s not just saying that because even Komaeda has a bigger chest than he does… which wasn’t important.

He sighed in defeat. “Yep. He’s just so pretty and his voice is basically music to my ears. Don’t even get me started about his smooth skin or his fluffy hair! Oh my goodness, that shit is so insanely fluffy you wouldn-”

“Ok shut up lover boy, we get it, you’re in love.” Mondo shook his head. What a simp… “I’d hate ta see ya get your heart crushed again but I don’t really think Komaeda’s gonna date ya. And that ain’t even all that bad considerin’ how fuckin’ weird he is.”

Chihiro lightly slapped him on the arm-- which earned a small sound of protest from the biker-- as he faced Leon. He held the baseball player’s hands in his. “You seem to really  _ really _ like him! More than any other person you’ve talked to us about, anyway.” He smiled up towards his redheaded friend. “I say if you like him that much, go and ask him out.”

“Or, y’know, get heartbroken tryna shoot your shot-  _ ow! _ \- what?!” Mondo intervened, growling at the punch he had just received from Chihiro yet again. “‘I’m lookin’ out for ya too. You remember how annoyin’ you were the last time you liked someone really, really badly? No offense, but I’m not tryna deal with that again.”

Leon rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. "Chillaaax. I don't even think he likes me that much so at least if I get rejected, it won't mean much." He twisted a ring on his finger, looking up in thought. "I mean, I'll just be sad I got rejected by such a pretty dude, but when haven't I been rejected?"

"By the other girls who are actually interested in you."

"Shut it, corn hair." He mumbled and stood up. "I'm gonna go to my room. Knock if you need anything."

As he left, he heard Mondo trying to apologize and Chihiro threatened to fistfight the other- now _that_ was something Leon would pay to see. Upon entering his messy room, he kicked off his shoes and faceplanted into his soft, blue blanket. This was the alone time he needed. Alone time for the thoughts that usually wouldn't dare be thought any other time. 

_What were the pros and cons of trying to ask out Komaeda?_

_Pros:_

_\- My chance of being able to date him would go up by 50%_

_\- He might actually wanna be my boyfriend_

_\- I'll get to have a pretty boyfriend_

_\- Hinata would finally have Komaeda off of his back_

_Cons:_

_\- He could reject me and I'd be humiliated_

_\- He might think I'M the weird one and avoid me_

_\- My reputation might go woosh_

Those... weren't really all there was, right? He could think of some more pros at least, couldn't he? However, his poor brain was tired. Instead, he started thinking about when and how to ask Komaeda out. Maybe... he'd ask the male out tomorrow. After school. Awesome date at the cafe near the school! Did he like flowers? Leon hoped he did. But... was that the right way to do it?

Hm...

"Hey Siri, how do you woo your crush?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah hi i may be the first and only person to write for this tag but i dont care :smirk:


End file.
